Another road trip, another job
by sheri-kat
Summary: Trent needs Rachel's assistance for a day trip to yet another boring meeting. What trouble will the encounter on their trip? Just a short Trent/Rachel encounter.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice warm fall day. I had just woken up, actually a little earlier than normal it was barely 11:00 AM.

I had nothing planned for the day, no runs, no errands, just a nice quiet day.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Great the phone is ringing, maybe a job? Although it was nice to have a quiet day, I had not been getting many runs lately, and since Quen was back with the girls, I wasn't needed as much at Trent's.

I've still been going over to Trent's a lot actually, I loved spending time with the girls, Quen, and I will admit to no one, I enjoyed my time with Trent as well.

We never talked about that night in his spelling hut, and that kind of bothered me, but I know someday he will end up marrying the ice queen, so there is not much to talk about.

Ring

Oh the turn take it, I was day dreaming again and the phone is still ringing.

I heard the sound of pixy wings. "Rache your up? Why didn't you get the phone?"

"I was on my way." I said trying not to meet Jenks eyes, he knew me too well, and would probably guess what the problem was.

"Tink's dildo Rache, haven't you had your coffee yet?"

As he flies over near my head. "Anyways it's Trent, and he wants to talk with you..." Jenks said with a grin.

"Stop it Jenks."

"What? You guys are like middle school kids making googly eyes at each other when they think the other isn't looking. It's sickening really. And guess what everyone else can see the googly eyes."

I grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Rachel. Sorry to bother you. I have a favor, if you have some free time today?"

"What is it now Trent."

"I have a meeting this afternoon that Quen was supposed to accompany me on, but Quen will not be able to go. Quen asked for me to check if you are available."

"This afternoon, a little short notice. What kind of meeting?" I asked.

"Just a business meeting, you can wait outside, in the car, or something if you want. Quen just doesn't want me traveling alone and feels you are better protection than Jonathan."

"Traveling alone, why where is this meeting?"

"About an hour and a half from Lexington, KY." Trent said quickly

"What with traffic that would be what three four hours?" I said frustrated. Why since this would pay and I have nothing better to do I really don't know why I was complaining.

"Yes, and my meeting is for 6:00 PM so we need to leave in the next two hours or so to be safe." Trent said as if I already said I will help him.

"Trent, I didn't agree to go with you yet."

"No but you will." I could hear the humor in his voice, which irritated me even more.

"Sorry, but I have things I need to do this afternoon." I lied.

"Jenks said your calendar was free." Trent countered.

"Yeah of runs, but I had errands I needed to take care of today."

"Rachel, look Quen wouldn't have asked, but Ray is not feeling well, so he does not want to just leave her with the nanny all day and night with both of us gone. The nanny is going to take care of Lucy, while Quen takes care of Ray, he also would like to keep Lucy from getting the bug. Please help us out."

Great, he hit all three reasons he knew I would say yes. I loved the girls more than anything, I had trouble telling Quen no when he needed my help, and he said please.

"Damn it Kalamack. How long is this meeting?" I asked.

"Should only take an hour or two, so we should be back well before midnight."

"Fine."

"Good I will pick you up, I will also bring you something suitable to wear."

"Oh no, if I'm working as security, then I dress myself." I argued.

"No Rachel, this is a business meeting, I need you to dress the part. I will bring something for you to wear."

Whatever. "Fine."

"I will be there by 1:00."

I look at the clock, just under two hours.

"Fine, I will get ready."

As we hung up Jenks came back. "So what does the cookie maker need you for now?"

"He has a meeting that he needs to drive to and Quen can't go, Ray isn't feeling well."

"Yeah right, Elves hardly ever get sick. Haha, you are such a sucker." Jenks laughs.

"Either way, I will at least get a paycheck, now I have to go get ready."

I was finishing getting ready, and I heard some talking coming from the kitchen.I glance at he clock and it is only 12:50.

I decided on a pair of comfy, business casual black pants, a simple button down top and my leather blazer. And of course my boots.

Jenks kids had helped me put my hair in a simple, but nice braid. Not sure if it will last the car ride, but we will have to see.

I made Trent wait until almost exactly 1:00, then I walked out of my room.

"It's about time." Trent said eyeing my outfit. "Actually not too bad, but I brought this for you to wear."

I took the garment bag and opened it. It was a really nice skirt suit, but not something suitable for security.

"Trent, if I am security then what I have on is fine, Quen wears black pants and jacket all the time, and your fine with that."

Trent lets out a sigh. "Rachel, I prefer to not make it obvious that I need security with me at all times, can't you just humor me and put the suit on."

I grabbed the bag. "If we have time when we get there maybe I will change. I am not driving all that way wearing an uncomfortable suit." And I walked out of the room.

"Bye Jenks, see you later." I said waving my hand as I walked towards the door.

Trent insisted on driving, even after I pointed out it was after his nap time. It was quiet for awhile, so I had to try and make conversation.

"So Ray isn't feeling well?"

"No. It is really just the sniffles, but you know Quen. You haven't been over yet this week." Trent said giving me a quick glance.

"I guess not, but we haven't made any plans." I said playing with the heater vents.

"Since when do you need an invite?" Trent said glancing at me again with a grin.

I just shrugged my shoulders. Things seemed different with Trent and I since Quen got back, not as relaxed. It was hard to explain.

"Well they will be going back to Seattle in another couple weeks, so please spend as much time with them as you like." Trent paused, and I looked at him, I could see he had something on his mind. "You can stay at the compound for a few days if you like."

"I don't know if that is a good idea." I said thinking why would I want to torture myself by sleeping where, in Ellasbeth's old room.

"Why not?" this time he didn't even look at me.

"You know how people talk, I just don't think it would be good for me to stay at your place?"

"Rachel, you are my daughters godmother, there is no reason you should not be welcome to stay at my place."

I left it alone, I wanted to change the subject.

"So what is this business meeting for?" I said looking through my purse for something, anything to occupy myself.

"Nothing really just a possible new investor. What are you looking for?" Trent said glancing at me again.

"Nothing."

"Behind my seat there is a small cooler, Maggie packed some sandwiches, snacks and drinks if you are hungry."

"God bless Maggie." I smiled.

"There is also a thermos of coffee and one of tea."

I unbuckled myself turning in my seat, leaning back looking through the stuff in the cooler. I could feel my side brush against Trent's arm. I could slightly feel the heat of his body through our shirts. We had both opted to remove our jackets since it was a nice day. I couldn't help but shiver from the feeling.

"Rachel I am trying to drive." Trent said with frustration.

I glance over my shoulder at him. "So drive, don't worry about what I'm doing."

I could see him glancing down my body and couldn't help the heat that rose to my face as I blushed.

I quickly grabbed an apple and the thermos of coffee. "Do you want anything?"

"Not right now, thank you."

I poured my coffee.

"Be careful not to spill that all over my car."

"Hmmph, and I thought you had improved since our last road trip. What's wrong with you today?" I asked, carefully putting the cover back on the coffee.

"Nothing."

"Come on this is a long ride, what's your problem?" I asked with a smile.

He didn't answer me.

After we drove awhile longer I said. "Pull over at the next stop, let me use the bathroom and then I will drive, you eat take a little nap, you look tired."

"Fine."

We stopped for a few minutes and then I got into the drivers seat. Trent reclined his seat and closed his eyes. I couldn't help but sneak a peek. He looked good in his dress pants and button shirt. He had the top two buttons undone, to give him a relaxed look. His tie and jacket were sitting in the back. He had a peaceful look on his face.

"Morgan watch the road." Trent said and cracked an eye open.

"What, I was just trying to figure out if you were sleeping?" I know my face was red from getting caught checking him out. I just couldn't help it.

"No I'm not sleeping, just resting my eyes."

We had stopped again later because Trent wanted to drive some more, now we were sitting in traffic and had only 30 more minutes until we were to meet the new potential investor.

"Rachel, I told you to change, but no you just couldn't listen to me, now you will not have time to change."

"So, there is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing."

"Trent looked around, look your top is fine you can throw the suite jacket over it, but get in the back seat and change into the skirt. Everything you need is there, no one will see."

"Are you out of your mind? I am not climbing into your back seat and taking my pants off!"

"Rachel no one will see you, no one will know."

"Hmm where have I heard that before? No one will know. No I am not changing."

"I told Quen this wasn't a good idea." Trent said and let out a sigh.

"Oh fine." I climbed into the back seat. Got the suite out that I was to wear.

"You could of brought a bigger car for the trip." I said trying to discreetly get my pants down while keeping my underwear up and to flashing everyone.

"Keep you eyes on the road!" I yelled as I saw Trent glance in his rearview mirror.

"I was only looking at the traffic behind me in the mirror, I can't see anything but your head, relax."

"Hold on and cover yourself up, there is a truck coming up on the right, he will be able to see into the window."

So I sat waiting with the skirt drapped over my lap. Great, what was I thinking letting Trent talk me into changing in his car.

"Okay you should be good now." Trent said as he glanced over his shoulder.

I had just moved the skirt to put it on so he got a nice flash of my panties. So I picked up my boot and thew it at him "Turn around!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were uncovered, and stop throwing stuff I'm driving."

"We are sitting in traffic inching along, I would hardly call that driving. Turn around again and I'm going hit you with a charm." I yelled at him.

"There are shoes back there too." Trent said looking in the mirror again.

"What you mean these. My god you wanted me to dress in a business suit, but you bring me hooker shoes?"

"Rachel they only have a couple inch heal."

Yeah, because he wouldn't want me taller than he is, I thought to myself.

"I can only find one shoe." I say as I glance around the back seat and floor.

"They are both back there." Trent glanced over his shoulder again. This time at least I was dressed.

I look under the back of the driver seat, then I kneeled down on the floor to look under the back of the passenger seat.

"Aha found it." It was stuffed way under the seat. I grabbed the shoe pulling it out. While still on the floor of the car I hear a beep beep and look over and see Trent just watching me. Crap on toast, I just realized I was on my hands and knees, ass in the air with my skirt hiked up a lot when I was in search of the shoe. I'm sure he got a nice view.

"Trent watch the road." I yelled.

Now how do I manage to get in the front seat with a skirt on.

"I guess I will sit back here until we get there."

"I need the directions in the glove box. I would get them myself, but traffic is moving now."

"Crap on toast Trent, I'm in a skirt I can't easily just climb back into the front seat."

Trent tried reaching over opening the glove box to fish them out while still driving.

"Oh forget it, I'll get back in front."

I pull the skirt up a lot and stick one leg then the other over the middle showing a lot of leg, and climb into my seat in the front.

"See easy." Trent said with a grin.

I pull the directions out and we navigate the rest of the way. We just made it on time.


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

It was a dinner meeting. We were at a nice restaurant. The man we were meeting with was a little older maybe my mom's age, he was also in a suit and had a younger man with him he introduced the younger man as his assistant.

"Mr. Monroe, this is my assistant Rachel Morgan, Rachel this is Mr. Monroe and his assistant Mr. Sanders." Trent gave as an introduction.

I put my hand out to shake Mr. Monroe. "Mr. Kalamack I see you have a new assistant. I must say a much needed improvement."

"Nice to meet you." I say, not sure what to make of Mr. Monroe yet.

Then to Mr. Sanders I again put my hand out. "Please call me Dylan." "Okay and you can call me Rachel.

Dylan was attractive and I got the faint smell of redwood so he must be a witch. Mr. Monroe on the other hand smelled like a were.

"Last time Jonathan attended my meeting with Mr. Monroe." Trent explained.

We sat, had a glass of wine, they talked business. When it was time to order Mr. Monroe made some suggestions.

"Miss Morgan, what are you thinking for dinner?" Monroe asked me.

I am thinking maybe something simple, we have a long ride home after our meeting."

"Oh, I have an extra apartment for out of town guests, you could stay there if you like. There are more than one bedrooms." He said with a smile.

Is he trying to find out if I'm sleeping with Trent I wondered.

"Thank you for the kind offer, but we really need to head home tonight." Trent said while placing a hand on the back of my chair in a possessive gesture. "We have plans with my girls tomorrow."

This was news to me. But Monroe's kept eyeing me. I am guessing that is why Trent wanted me here instead of Quen or Johnathan, this man I would bet liked his women.

Dylan stood, "Here let me go to the bar and get another round of drinks. Everyone want the same?"

I stood. "I will help you."

Dylan is a little taller than I am, neatly cut brown hair, broad shoulders like he must work out. Nice suit, I'm sure not a thousand dollar suit like Trent, but nice all the same.

"So how long have you been working with Mr. Kalamack.?"

"Off and on for a little over two years."

"And yet this is the first time I've seen you."

"I don't come to many meeting ."

"Well you are a vast improvement from that tall guy."

"Yeah the freakishly tall...guy." Most knew Trent was an Elf, but just in case I was not going to point it out.

Dylan went to pull out his wallet and I saw an earth charm in his jacket.

"So what's the charm for?" I asked.

"Oh this? It's just a truth charm. My uncle, ah Mr. Monroe is married to my aunt, anyways he isn't the most trusting, so we have a charm to ensure our business associates are being truthful." He paused then.

"So I know that Mr. Kalamack wasn't being truthful about you being his assistant."

"Technically I'm not, but I do consultant work for him on occasion."

"Ah now that is truthful. I also wondered how Kalamack could have gotten Rachel Morgan as a mere assistant."

"So you've heard of me.?"

"What witch hasn't?"

I just shrugged.

"So you mentioned that this is not your first meeting with Kalamack, why the change in heart?"

"Before we didn't know what exactly Mr. Kalamack was, now we know and understand why the secrecy, and now with you working with Mr. Kalamack, I'm sure my uncle will come to some sort of agreement."

"Your uncle's a were." I made it a statement since I knew I was right by his smell. "So does he know who I am as well?"

Dylan looked are me then. "Of course, he is familiar with your pack. Every pack is very interested in how a witch was able to become an alpha in a very small pack, and not be forced into another pack, it is thought you and your Alpha male must be very strong leaders."

I didn't have a response so I just left it alone.

We got the drinks and headed back to the table.

The men stood as we returned. Monroe went to pull my chair out for me and I grabbed it. "No need, thank you." I said trying not to be too rude. I am a woman but not helpless.

"You will have to excuse Miss. Morgan, she likes to get her own chairs and doors."

Monroe just looked at me with a curious look.

"Mr. Kalamack, I am more than happy to invest with your company, but I would like to work directly with Miss Morgan, I don't want to work with anyone else."

"I'm afraid that is not possible, this is not Miss Morgan's usual business with my company."

"Fine with me. I want to deal with her."

"I can a sure you, you will deal with either me directly or Miss Morgan at all times."

I couldn't help but glare at Trent."

But Dylan's detector didn't go off, so maybe Trent was expecting to handle this client himself.

"Also when the Derby time comes around I host a rather large ball, I will expect you both to attend., or at least Miss Morgan."

"I wouldn't miss it. I love horses." I stated with a smile.

Trent ran his hand through his hair. Hmmm a little nervous, I wasn't going to say anything to blow this deal, but I was going to make him pay for it later.

"So Miss Morgan do you make it out this way often?" Monroe asked.

"No, I don't. It is a beautiful area."

"We have many horses, your next trip we will have to make a full day trip, maybe stay over at one the apartments I mentioned." Monroe said with a smile.

"That would be great if you could make it out again soon." Dylan added with a smile.

I couldn't help but wonder which was actually interested in my visiting, surely they couldn't expect me to have an interest in both of them.

Dylan was very good looking, but he was not my type, he seemed to...normal, to nice.

We finished dinner a little after 8:30.

I couldn't wait to get on the road to head back home.

* * *

><p>We were on the road for about an hour. Trent insisted on driving.<p>

Finally I had to bring it up.

"So now I understand why you wanted me for this trip."

Trent glanced at me quickly. "What? Why?"

"Because they didn't like Jonathan and appreciate working with women."

"Rachel, I was just lucky this worked out, I really had no idea." Trent said.

Just the Trent jerked the wheel, and we swerved off the road hitting gravel and we went partially in a ditch.

"Damn you okay?" Trent asked looking at me. "An animal ran out in front of the car."

We step out of the car. Trent walks to my side of the car. "Looks like we have two flat tires. We only have one spare." Trent runs his hand through his baby fine blond hair.

"I'll call Quen but I'd rather he not make the trip tonight, he should be home with the girls." Trent turns looking back the way we came.

"There was a hotel back that way maybe a mile, mile and a half. What do you think?" Trent asked.

"I guess we walk, let me get my stuff."

I grab my purse and hike it up on my shoulder and my change of clothes, I change the shoes for my boots, ah much better.

Trent grabs a bag from the trunk.

"I'll have to call Quen when we get closer to town, I'm not getting any reception here."

We walked for about a 45 minutes. Finally the hotel came into view.

We walked in.

"Can I help you folks?"

Trent walked up to the counter. "Yes can I have two rooms?"

"Sorry we have one room left, you want that?"

"We will take what you have."

Great, we have to share a room, it's been such a long day.

Trent calls Quen and explains the situation. "No we are at a hotel, there is no reason for you to make the trip tonight and leave the girls."

"Yes tomorrow between 8:00 and 9:00 will be perfect.

Trent open the door to our room and walked in.

It was a small clean room with a small table with a couple chairs, a small dresser a TV and one large bed.


	3. Chapter 3 Staying Over

Great, only one bed, well Trent could sleep and I will just, god what will I do hang out for the next several hours with nothing to do.

Trent walked in and didn't seem phased. He put his stuff down on the dresser and walked over to the bathroom, peeked in and came out.

"Well it's clean." I said.

"Good enough, I am exhausted. I would like a shower if you don't mind." Trent said going through his stuff.

"I can't believe you have an overnight bag."

"My father taught me to always be prepared. I also usually have an extra suit in the car, in case of a spill."

I just shook my head. "Whatever." I was tired and frustrated, it was a long day and Trent was irritating me now. He had an overnight bag and a bed.

"Rachel..." Trent paused. "The bed is big enough if you would like to rest too...we can share." Trent said with a blank face.

"No that's ok." I walked over to the TV to get the remote. "Hey maybe I will go over to the diner across the street for awhile."

"Fine, here's the room key. Just do me a favor when you get back, if you climb into bed with me stay on your side of the bed." Trent said with a smirk.

"Very funny, but only in your dreams, Elf."

I left the room, it was about 11:30 now. I got coffee. Mmm they had chocolate cake, maybe...

"We will be closing in 30 minutes."

Oh great, why couldn't it be an all night diner? Because we are in the middle of nowhere I thought.

"In that case can I have a piece of Chocolate cake and a coffee to go? Oh and maybe a piece of that cherry pie and a decaffeinated tea. Thank you."

I got all the stuff and took my time and was able to manage to waste twenty minutes. This was going to be a long night.

I got back to the room and slowly opened the door. I didn't see Trent, but the bathroom door was open.

"I'm back." I yelled so he wouldn't come wondering out of the bathroom naked. I giggled to myself a little, not that I would mind...Oh god I need to stop that.

Trent emerged from the bathroom looking fresh with his silk pajamas' on. "That was quick."

"Yeah they close at midnight. But I brought cake, pie and decaffeinated tea."

"Really, what kind of pie?"

"Cherry. Here." I said with a smile.

"Thank you, I guess I didn't realize I am a little hungry."

We sat down to eat.

"Thank you for your assistance tonight."

I just shrugged.

"Rachel, really why don't you go take a nice relaxing shower and then lay down for a bit, its a big bed, I can keep my hands to myself. I swear." Trent said with a tilt to the side of his mouth in a little grin.

I looked down, I really had nothing fit to use to sleep in.

Trent must have realized my thoughts. "Look, here you can use my top, please it will be a long night, we've been on the road all day, and you look tired." Trent got up and started to unbutton his pajama top.

I sat there with my eyes wide in shock as I tried to look away. I finally forced myself to look at my cake.

"Here. Rachel, Rachel." I finally look up at him and he had an amused look on his face. "Rachel you can use this, I'm going to go to bed now."

I was a little tired, and I could use a shower.

So I went in and showered, it felt wonderful after the long day and so many hours in the car.

I put on Trent's pajama top once I was dried off and closed my eyes. Mmmm the scent of him was all over it and now all over me. I just stood for a minute taking deep breaths smelling the strong mix of wine and cinnamon.

Ok, so it is a big double bed, its at least 1:30 AM now and Trent will probably only sleep like another hour or two. I quietly went to the side Trent wasn't using and climbed in.

It didn't take long before I felt myself drift off to sleep.

I awoke felling something lumpy, hmm, and I realized I was using Trent as a pillow my head was rested on his shoulder with his arm wrapped under me. I quickly and gently moved away hoping he didn't notice. As I moved away I felt him move closer behind me.

Damn it to the turn. I tried to stay on my side and fell back asleep.

TPOV

I felt Rachel climb into bed after her shower. I could smell myself on her from my pajama top, mixing with her own scent. I could also smell that she used my bath products, It was so very arousing the mixing of our scents. I don't know how I will ever able to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the smell of redwood and dandelion. Hmmm, I was snuggled up against Rachel, another dream I thought to myself. I dream of Rachel on many nights.<p>

We were laying on our sides my arm draped around her middle and her ass snuggled against my front. Well that would help explain the erection I had.

I hope my alarm doesn't go off and interrupt my dream I can't help but think to myself.

I snuggle my face in closer to bask in Rachel's wonderful scent. I can smell her natural scent of redwood and dandelion mixed with my scent, and let a little moan out at the intoxicating mix of our scents. I feel her move her ass as to grind it against me and I respond pushing myself against her and am rewarded with a moan from her. I move my hand from around her middle to grip her hip to hold her tight as I move my erection against her harder. And Rachel continues to moan.

I feel her start to turn towards me as she rolls over and than reaches up to put her fingers through my hair and I let out a moan. Our mouths meet in a light brush of the lips, and Rachel comes back quickly and deepens the kiss. I feel her tongue and open my mouth and caress her with my own tongue.

I grab her thigh and bring her leg to rest on my hip. I can feel her bottom half is bare except for a small pair of panties. I can't help but think, this is the best dream I've had in awhile.

I start to explore the curves of her body with my hands and find her soft mounds with hard nipples, I need to get this pajama top off. I begin kissing along her neck working on the buttons to her top.

I think to myself, usually I don't notice her tattoo, but I faintly see it in the dim light and I trace it with my tongue and this brings another moan from her.

Frustrated at the buttons on her top I rip the top open, bringing a whimper from Rachel. She reaches down and starts to rub me over my pajama bottoms. This seems to excite her more once she feels how hard I am for her. I can't help but let a deep moan escape me as she keeps rubbing me.

Rachel suddenly stops and I feel a pull on my waist band of my bottoms as our mouths meet again. I feel her hand on my bare skin stroking my erection and let out another low husky moan as I throw my head back.

My sleepy eyes focus on something, what? where am I? Usually my dreams of Rachel are of us in my bed or somewhere familiar, but where am I? Ah shit the hotel room last night.

I had my hand on Rachel's chest I was massaging her breast when I froze and realized, I don't think I'm dreaming. Oh, Goddess, this feels so good, I don't want it to stop. She must think she's dreaming too, or something.

I tilt my head down to Rachel's ear and gently say her name. "Rachel. Rachel!"

"Mmmm." She says as she kisses my neck and keeps stroking me.

"Mmm what's wrong?" She asks.

"Rachel are you awake?" I ask.

"No silly Elf I'm dreaming..." She says, with a giggle and then freezes. "Oh. My. God." And she quickly pulls her hand out of my pants and tilts her head down covering her face.

"I-I can't believe this." Now Rachel rolls over and pulls the blanket over her head.

At this point I am not even sure what to say or do as I lay here on my back throbbing with need. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

Rachel quickly gets out of bed and I can see that the top is wide open with all the buttons ripped off from me.

I can see the top open only keeping her breasts just barely covered, I can see her nice little black lace panties.

I just lay here staring at her. I can't even muster up a blank face, I know she must see something on my face, but its taking all my will power just to keep myself for grabbing her and throwing her onto the bed to have my way with her.

Rachel looks down and quickly covers herself and turns to walk towards the bathroom.

I quickly sit up. "Rachel wait."

Standing in the doorway, Rachel turns, but won't meet my eyes looking at the floor.

"Rachel please sit, let's talk." I pat the bed next to me for her to sit.

"I..." Rachel starts and then walks over and sit on the bed.

"Rachel I'm sorry..."

"Trent, I don't know what to say."

"Rachel I woke up with you pressed against me...In a sleepy haze I thought I was dreaming." I tried explaining and it sounded pathetic even to me. I found myself looking at the floor.

I finally glance at her. She has her hands covering her face in disgust.

I had thought maybe she was actually enjoying what she was doing she seemed to realize it was me. She called me a silly Elf, but now I can see the look of disgust on her face. Goddess is it really that horrible to her to have touched me? I know I am not her favorite person in the world, but...

"I am sorry you are so disgusted by me." I said trying not to sound angry and knowing I've failed to keep the anger out of my voice. I get up to walk to the bathroom. I need a really cold shower.

"What?" I hear Rachel ask.

I stop and turn to face Rachel. "I thought maybe we could talk, but..."

"I am disgusted with myself, my god Trent, I was practically attacking you in your sleep." And she let herself flop down so her back was on the bed with her legs dangling off. The top was open again, but this time showing her left breast.

Maybe she really was enjoying what she was doing, I thought to myself.

Quickly walking over to her before I lost my nerve, I stood in front of her knees.

"Rachel." I said holding out my hands. She peaked at me through her mess of red curls.

"What?"

"Give me your hands, stand up."

She reached her hands out to me and let me pull her into a standing position, while she continued looking down at the floor.

I pushed a few stray curls out of the way and tucked them behind her ear.

I couldn't help keep the humor out of my voice or off my face. "You were not attacking me."

"Rachel, look at me." I said while placing a finger on her chin to bring her face up. She finally met my eyes.

"Rachel..." and I saw her eyes flicker to my mouth, then she closed her eyes tight.

"Rachel, look at me please."

She opened her eyes again and I see her glance down at my chest, taking in my body before finally coming to meet my eyes.

What I saw in her eyes and on her face brought a new heat flaming through my body. I think she wants me, I think she is embarrassed, but wants me almost as much as I want her.

I move in closer and put one hand in her hair and pull her closer to me. I brush my lips gently on hers and hear her give a little whimper. I place my lips on hers again a little more firmly. This time she quickly response and buries her fingers in my hair.

I pull her close to me and can feel the heat from the strip of bare chest peeking out as I press her body against mine, and I can't help but moan at the sensation from the skin on skin contact.

I try to keep myself in check, the last thing I want is to do is move too quick and scare her.

I move my hands to her waist under the shirt, her skin is so silky soft. I move my kisses down to her jaw and neck. Rachel moves her head to the side to allow me better access to her neck.

I slowly work my hands up her body pushing the top off her shoulders.

I feel her move her hands away from me to allow the garment to fall while moaning from my kisses. She then places her hands on my chest.

I lower her onto the bed just taking in the sight of her with just her black lace panties on.

Leaning over her I kiss her mouth, chin, neck and chest, working my way down and can feel her squirm under me moaning as I make my way to her breast and nipple.

I give her a quick lick bringing a gasp from her before taking her nipple in my mouth.

"Oh god Trent." I can feel her shiver under my touch. This brings a little smile from me. This is better than I ever imagined. I move a little lower so I could pull her panties off and she lifts her hips to help.

Moving back up her body I lay another kiss on her lips and she pulls me in to deepen the kiss, and I feel a hand move to my front and rub me and I let a moan escape into her mouth.

This seems to excite her again and she roughly tries to yank my bottoms down enough to get inside. I feel a hand grab me firmly and another moan is pulled from me and our mouths lose contact, I bury my face into her neck and breathe her in as I reveal in the feel of being in her hands again.

Slowly I move my hand to reach between her legs and feel her shiver again at my touch as she lets out a little gasp. I start first on her inner thigh and move up to rub her.

I find her nice and wet, waiting for me. We continue touching and rubbing each other for a short time, but finally I can take no more. I move away and remove my bottoms as quickly as I can. I see Rachel laying there taking in the sight of me standing here naked and ready for her with heat in her eyes.

I move back to her and feel myself pressed against her and I kiss her again then I move my hips to get into place.

I gently work myself inside of her bringing moans from us both. I can feel her griping me tight as I continue to bury myself deeper with each thrust. The sensation of finally being inside her is almost overwhelming and I struggle to try and make this last as long as I possibly can.

I realize it is a losing battle for both of us as I hear Rachel's moans grow louder and she works at grinding herself against me as I continue to thrust into her.

I feel myself being buried as deep as possible, as I feel her tighten around me screaming my name. This final tightening is my undoing and I can feel myself release into her moaning along with her.

It takes several moments after to get our breathing even close to normal again.

After we snuggled together without another word and eventually drift off back to sleep.

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

We woke early the day, snuggled in each others arms. It was an amazing night.

I still couldn't help but be a little embarrassed, but it wasn't entirely my fault after all. And it turned out pretty good. Where it will go from here I don't think either of us is sure yet.

We both agreed we should keep this quiet to see where things lead.

For now we need to get ready, Quen will be here soon.

After my shower we got a call and Quen would be here any minute.

We had just barely gotten dressed and there was a knock on the door.

Trent opened the door and let Quen in.

"We were actually just going to grab some breakfast across the street, if you don't mind." Trent informs Quen.

"Breakfast sounds good." Quen said glancing around the room. "Is this all your stuff?"

"Yes, that is all, we hadn't planned on being out all night."

We all sat and ordered breakfast.

"So the meeting went well?" Quen asked.

"Yes , it went very well. They were very taken with Rachel actually." Trent said with a smirk.

"Yeah , really guys thanks for using me as bait for these leaches." I said with a frown.

"Actually I have another business meeting next week I need to fly to. It will most likely be an over night trip, but I was thinking maybe Rachel would be a good person for me to take. Keep you home with the girls, and this is another meeting I think Jonathan would not be a good fit for. What do you think Quen." Trent asked giving me a look that brought heat to my face.

Even though we hadn't really talked about what is next for us, we both seemed to want this again.

"I think that would work great if Rachel is ok with standing in for me."

I could feel the heat on my face but tried to act like it was nothing. "Let me check my calendar when I get home, but I think I can probably make it work."

"Great Rachel, I will make the arrangements." Trent said and I felt his hand rub my thigh. And it gave me a jump.

"I also suggested that maybe Rachel should stay a couple nights at my compound so she could spend some additional time with the girls before you head back to Seattle."

"I think the girls would love that.". Quen said enthusiastically.

"I guess maybe I could spend a couple nights." I said

Trent turned to me. "That would really be great Rachel."

The look he gave me made my lower body tighten in anticipation of what's to come. Then I realized I had held my breath. As I started to breathe again.

"You must have gotten a good nights sleep you guys seem in good spirits today." Quen said looking at us.

"Actually I am exhausted. Jenks is right, Rachel talks in her sleep." Trent said with a grin.

"Oh, I didn't realize you shared a room." Quen said furrowing his brows.

"They only had one room, but we were able to get a cot. So we will probably sleep a little on the ride home."

Damn it back to the turn, a cot, I never even thought to ask. And I glared at Trent who just worked on finishing his breakfast.

Quen got up to pay so I turned to Trent.

"A cot?"

Trent turned to me grabbing my hand and rubbed his fingers over my knuckle bringing a shiver to me.

"I called and they didn't have any."

"Really? When did you call?"

"Rachel, when you came here to the diner."

"Hhhmm. You better not be lying to me Elf."

"Rachel does it really matter, now after all this?"

"Of course it does. Maybe you had all this planned."

"I wish I were this good of a planner, but I had nothing planned, please believe me."

Quen had brought one of the SUVs for today's trip.

Before getting in the car Trent went to the back and pulled out a blanket.

"If you sit in the back with me I'll share my blanket with you and maybe we can take a nap on the ride home."

I didn't argue got in and let Trent try to snuggle up to me without being too obvious. It was a nice ride home.


End file.
